Three's A Crowd
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Shinn asks Kira to give him tips on how to satisfy his beloved Stellar but he gets more than he bargains for when Kira decides to give a demonstration instead. But Shinn isn't about to let him have his way with Stellar... Oneshot ShinnxStellar KiraxStella


"Hey Kira?" Shinn called out hesitantly. He wanted to ask the brunette a certain question but he felt a little embarrassed about it.

"What is it?" Kira replied turning away from Shinn's TV. The younger coordinator had invited him to his house earlier and since then had been acting weirdly. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the small blush staining Shinn's cheeks.

"Well…" Shinn's blush deepened as ash he struggled to find the right words. Kira remained silent waiting for Shinn to say what he wanted. After a while Shinn spoke. "Can you…" Shinn trailed off.

"Can I what?"

"Canyougivemesextips?" Shinn said in one breath.

"What was that?" Kira smirked. Somehow he understood what Shinn wanted to say but just for fun, he pretended he didn't get what he said. Kira tried hard not to laugh as he watched Shinn's red face. It was probably as red as his eyes, Kira noted vaguely.

"Can you give me….sex tips?" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Kira asked, curious.

"It's just that I think Stellar and I are at the stage of doing…you know." Kira chuckled inwardly. Being the feisty boy that Shinn is, he thought he would be more direct in asking him.

"Why don't you ask Athrun?"

"It's because out of all the guys, you're the only one who isn't a virgin anymore." Kira studied Shinn for a moment. He seemed so hopeful like a child asking his parents to take him to the amusement park.

"Fine." Kira said giving in to Shinn's request. "Stellar's in her room taking a shower, right?" If Shinn was asking how to give a good fuck he might as well show him.

"Yeah." Shinn replied.

"Good." Kira turned off the TV. "Let's go to her room." Kira smirked mischievously as he saw Shinn's face take on a suspicious look.

"What are you planning?" Shinn asked nervousness suddenly creeping up on him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing harmful, I can assure you." Kira then grabbed Shinn's hand and led him to Stellar's room.

* * *

**Stellar's room**

Kira and Shinn arrived at Stellar's room without much problem. The brunette glanced around the room trying to find Stellar's clothes.

"Hide Stellar's clothes." Kira ordered Shinn as soon as he saw them lying lazily on her bed.

"What? Why?" The raven-haired boy asked confused at what Kira was planning.

"Just do it." The tone in Kira's voice made Shinn do as he was told. He hid Stellar's clothes under her pillows.

"Stellar should be coming out any minute now, go hide in her closet."

"No."

"Why?" Kira asked a little annoyed at Shinn's defiantness.

"I don't trust you." Came Shinn's answer.

"You want me to give you tips right?" Kira reminded him.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to give you something better. I'm going to give you a demonstration instead." Kira said.

"What!?" Shinn said in a hushed yell. He wasn't stupid enough to let Stellar know he was in her room while she was taking a shower. And he certainly wasn't stupid enough to let Kira take Stellar even if he needed tips. "Don't you dare." As soon as he said that the doorknob turned.

"Too late Shinn. Just follow my lead when you're ready." Kira said before pushing him inside Stellar's closet.

When Stellar came out she was surprised to find Kira in her room. She was grateful that she still had her towel on or Kira would've seen her in all her glory. And not even Shinn had that privilege, at least not yet.

Shinn just hid quietly inside the closet, opening the doors slightly so he could peek at what's going on. He mentally cursed. He should've known something like this was going to happen.

"K-Kira!" Stellar stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette paid no heed to the question as he advanced towards Stellar. With every step he took forward, she took a step back until she was cornered into a wall. Kira had his arms on either side of her head to prevent Stellar from escaping.

Stellar was about to say something but it died down somewhere in her throat as Kira pressed his lips on hers.

Shinn's eyes widened. How dare that bastard kiss his girlfriend? His eyes widened even more when he saw Stellar snake her arms around Kira's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. What the!? Was Kira really that good a kisser? Or was Stellar just plain unfaithful? Shinn opted for the former since he didn't want to believe the other possibility.

A gasp escaped Stellar's lips as a hand slipped in to massage a supple breast. Stellar pushed Kira away slightly to tell him she wasn't comfortable with what he was doing even though she tingled at the contact.

Stellar didn't know what came over her for her to return Kira's kiss like that. She just betrayed Shinn. She felt so cheap right now.

Her thoughts were broken when her towel puddle to her feet. Kira must've taken it off while she was spaced out. She blushed when she felt Kira's almost physical gaze boring into her naked body.

"So beautiful…" Kira murmured just loud enough for her to hear as he planted soft, wet butterfly kisses on her bosoms. A seductive moan escaped Stellar surprising her. Had that sound really escaped her lips? Was she really enjoying what Kira was doing to her?

His kisses started to go lower until it stopped just a little bit above her nether regions. Stellar could already feel fire spreading throughout her body. She wished Kira would stop before she gives in. If he keeps this up she knew she wouldn't last long before she lets Kira take her.

"You're wet." Kira stated as he observed her womanhood.

"Am I?" Stellar breathed out, her voice husky with disturbed desire.

Shinn strained his ears. He felt frustrated at being barely able to hear their conversations. Oh how he was going to kill Kira for talking his girlfriend right in front of him. But he had to admit though; he was actually getting a rise just from watching them.

'What the!? Since when did I become a voyeur?' Shinn thought.

Kira kissed Stellar again and this time, he noticed, she was returning it with just as much eagerness and passion. He stopped Stellar when he felt her unbuttoning his shirt for fear that Shinn might think her as unfaithful.

"I'll do it." He said breaking the kiss. He threw the shirt carelessly and Stellar noticed vaguely that his chest was well-built.

To arouse her even more, Kira placed his knee between Stellar's legs. Stellar moaned again still not believing that such sounds were coming from her. There was no use fighting it. She wanted Kira to quench her thirst.

"Take me." She whispered her voice heady as she traced the taut outlines of Kira's chest.

Kira was a bit shocked by her boldness. Carrying her bridal style, he planted another kiss on her lips. He traced her lower lip begging for entrance. Stellar parted her lips letting Kira explore the crevasses of her mouth. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great for them to bear.

Placing Stellar gently on her bed, he kissed her again. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her lips.

"Stop stalling…" Stellar's voice came out desperate almost pleading for Kira to fuck her brains out. The brunette nodded before positioning Stellar on her knees, her hands supporting herself. Kira stared at Stellar's wet sex as a mixture of fear and excitement came over the blonde. Kira was debating whether to penetrate her pussy or not. In the end he opted for her ass. Stellar wasn't his to begin with so he wouldn't claim her. That was reserved solely for Shinn. Speaking of which…why hasn't he come out yet? He discarded his pants and boxers then gave Shinn a signal to come out.

Shinn lost in the enjoyment of watching Kira seduce Stellar forgot the fact that he was the one supposed to do her. He cursed himself for how easily he got distracted. He came out of the closet a little disturbed yet relieved that Stellar ignored him. At least he didn't have to face Stellar asking him questions about what he was doing hiding in her closet as she was making love with Kira.

As he took of his clothes Kira penetrated Stellar's ass hole. She screamed as a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed throughout her body. Shinn watched with amazement as he realized that Kira didn't claim Stellar as his. He didn't penetrate her vagina.

Kira waited for Stellar to get used to his member inside her tight ass. Sensing that Stellar was ready, Kira pounded into her, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed along the way. Stellar moaned in ecstasy, she was expecting Kira to plunge into her pussy, but she enjoyed his cock in her ass nonetheless.

She screamed in delight when she felt Kira hit a sensitive spot and would've told him to do that again when something was shoved into her mouth. Stellar was confused at first but soon realized it was Shinn's cock. The mischievous look on his face betrayed what he wanted.

Stellar sucked Shinn's cock hard and fast as his hands guided her head, forcing her to swallow more of his cock. Shinn moaned out his Stellar's name enjoying her warm mouth. Her tongue did its job well and Shinn exploded inside her mouth. Stellar almost gagged at the amount he released but swallowed his cum proudly. Kira continued to thrust into her ass hard and fast hitting nerves Stellar didn't even knew she had.

Another wave of pleasure coursed throughout her body when she felt Kira's hand pinch both of her nipples. She felt like she was in heaven and didn't want it to end. Shinn watched Kira, silently wondering if he was close to cumming yet. He was getting even hornier as he watched skin slap against skin. Kira was relentless. Had he fucked his first like that as well?

Shinn stared at Kira and the older coordinator immediately knew what he wanted. The brunette pulled Stellar up such that she was like in a sitting position. Shinn kissed Stellar, tasting himself in the process. Stellar's lips parted their tongues dancing for dominance. The throbbing in his cock was becoming too much for him to bear. He had to take Stellar, NOW.

Shinn plunged into Stellar's pussy without warning. She was about to scream in having her barriers penetrated but Shinn silenced her with a kiss. The pain subsided, slowly being replaced by pleasure. Kira had technique while Shinn had great potential, Stellar thought vaguely. She moaned loudly as Kira played with her boobs again.

"Kira, Shinn! Fuck me! Fuck me like I'm your little whore!" Stellar screamed out when the pleasure became too much for her. She felt a little sluttish for saying something like that and wondered if the two boys would think less of her.

"My, my…you're so horny now aren't you? Don't worry, Stellar. Shinn and I won't let you down." Kira whispered huskily into her ear, his breath tickling her, letting another moan escape her lips.

Kira and Shinn thrust into her as hard and fast as they could. Stellar was in pure bliss. Kira and Shinn fucked relentlessly and without abandon, their cocks rubbing together inside her. The three came at the same time, Stellar screaming both of the boys name and the boys screaming Stellar's name.

They collapsed on the bed. Stellar smiled as she felt safe being between the two boys. She looked at Shinn only to find that he was already asleep. That must've taken a lot out of him, and then she turned to Kira. He was struggling to retain his consciousness but was failing miserably. She giggled when sleep finally claimed the brunette.

"I love you guys…" She murmured as sleep decided to claim her as well. Oh boy, Stellar's going to be real sore when she wakes up.

* * *

**After the three wake up**

"Thanks for the demonstration Kira." Shinn said as Kira prepared to leave. The threesome was fun though Shinn preferred if he had Stellar all for himself.

"No problem." Kira replied.

"You should stop by when Shinn isn't home." Stellar offered Kira. Something possessive welled up inside Shinn.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked.

"Kira's splendid and he's gentle and has more technique." Shinn glared at Kira as he beamed with pride. Damn him for being more experienced! Stellar's giggle brought Shinn out of his thoughts. "The only one I love is Shinn." She gave Shinn a kiss which he gladly returned.

"Stellar, if ever Shinn's not available to satisfy your needs…well, you know who to call."

"Don't count on it." Shinn interrupted.

"Heh…sure, but seriously if you guys want to have another threesome just give me a call." Kira offered winking at Stellar.

"Yeah, now get lost so I can make love with Stellar ALONE." Shinn said wrapping an arm possessively around Stellar.

"Give a girl a break, Shinn." Stellar said pouting at him.

"Yeah, Shinn…save it for next time." With that Kira left hoping that Shinn would be interested enough to take his offer on another threesome.

* * *

A/N: Er...yeah...don't know why I wrote this. 


End file.
